Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device including a sealing portion with enhanced bonding reliability.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device, such as an organic light-emitting display device including a thin film transistor (TFT), has been spotlighted because the display device can be variously applied to mobile display devices such as smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), ultra-thin laptops, digital cameras, camcorders, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), or to electric/electronic products such as ultra-thin TVs.
A display device, such as an organic light-emitting display device, needs to seal substrates in order to protect a display unit that forms an image. A sealing portion is formed between a plurality of substrates, and predetermined energy is applied to the sealing portion, and thus the plurality of substrates are bonded to each other. After sealing is complete, it is necessary to maintain a structural strength of the sealing portion.